2015 Year in Review
by angelkittysmith
Summary: A summary of every month of 2015, and which year the month was most similar to: 1995, 2001, 2005, or 2009. I will also count down my top 5 best moments from each month.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: January 2005 vs. January 2009

This past January was reminiscent of January 2009, exactly six years ago. January 2009 featured an epic cold snap in the middle of the month, and also a significant snowstorm towards the end of the month. This month featured the same thing, only the cold snap was at the beginning of the month. But, wait a minute! Didn't January 2009 used to be like January 2005? Yes, January 2005 had an epic cold snap/snowstorm, but didn't that month also feature some spring-like days early in the month? January 2009 didn't have many spring-like days. So, January 2005 had an above-average mean, while January 2009 abruptly snapped a string of 4 warmer-than-normal Januaries in Pittsburgh. Even though January 2005 and January 2009 were not alike in weather, they were alike in other ways. In 2005, I was in 5th grade, enjoying shows like Lizzie McGuire and That's So Raven on Disney Channel, 3 months before I switched over to Nickelodeon. I still watched Liberty's Kids episodes on DiC Kids Network while being in the same 5th grade class as Henri. Sarah was a freshman in high school, and James was a junior in high school, and they were our student teachers. Now, January 2009, on the other hand, I was a freshman in high school, this time watching shows like iCarly on Nickelodeon and Wizards of Waverly Place on Disney Channel. I didn't even care what the weather was back when I was a freshman in high school. If you guys asked me what January 2009 was originally reminiscent of, I guess that you could compare it to January 1994, 3 months before I was born. My parents told me about the epic cold snap that occurred in the middle of the month, similar to what happened in 2009. So, every 4 years are NOT connected, huh? That was more like a 15-year difference!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Top 5 Best Memories from January 2015

#5: Ringing in the New Year with all my favorite CW shows during a slumber party, and then going out for New Year's Dinner with everyone from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals

#4: Celebrating Ukrainian Christmas with the same 2 CW shows in Pittsburgh

#3: Houseplant Appreciation Day on January 11 (The original date was January 10, but the date had to be moved due to very cold weather that day) in which I gave my plants "water, fertilizer, and a spot in the sun"

#2: Getting a new job on the weekends helping my old friend, Sarah Sobert and her boyfriend, Matthew Mifflin take care of Matt's 3 younger sisters, Abigail, Hannah, and Samantha, along with their boyfriends, Jacob, Joshua, and Andrew, in their house in downtown Erie

#1: Watching Liberty's Kids episodes over my winter break from college, starting with Captain Molly on January 3 and ending with We the People on January 17, not to mention episodes #21-30 on January 1, and the last 10 episodes on January 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Winter 1994-95 vs. 2010-11

If I originally thought this winter was going to be like 2010-11, I need to think again! Little did I know that this past December would be our least snowy since 1994, and that this past February would be one of our coldest on record. February 2015 featured unrelenting brutal cold, with at least 90% of the days with colder-than-normal temperature means. The weather patterns were different, too. 1994-1995 featured a weak to moderate El Nino event similar to this year. 2010-2011, on the other hand, featured a weak to moderate La Nina event. La Nina events feature winters with cold starts and warm finishes. El Nino events feature winters with warm starts and cold finishes, and 2014-2015 was no exception. This past February put a classic spin on things with 2 weeks of sub-zero temperatures and possibly our longest cold spell of the year, unlike the other 4 analog years. In 1995, the longest cold spell happened in November, setting the stage for what would be a long, cold and snowy winter that year. In 2001, the longest cold spell happened in late May and early June. In 2005, the longest cold spell happened in late April and early May. Finally, in 2009, the longest cold spell happened in late June and early July. Looking forward to March, hopefully we will have better luck with major warmth, and longer stretches of mild temperatures will dominate. Despite all the crazy weather this past month, here are my top 5 best moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Top 10 Best Moments from February 2015

#5: The Super Bowl party that kicked things off on February 1 (The New England Patriots won!)

#4: Abigail Mifflin's birthday slumber party on February 7 (one of the few mild days of the month) where we sang karaoke, made arts and crafts, played fun games, and had pizza and s'more birthday cake for dessert

#3: Random Acts of Kindness Week from February 9-15 where I gave all my friends and family members nice things and did nice things for them, including top 5 lists in all the Valentine's Day cards

#2: The Valentine's Day party in Rochester, New York on February 14 where some of my family members, all 9 of the Sobert sisters, the Mifflin kids and their boyfriends, and The Vampire Diaries and The Originals characters, as well as Alex from Wizards, were there (I even wrote a FanFiction story involving my 3 favorite shows, Liberty's Kids, iCarly, and Wizards of Waverly Place entitled Happy Valentine's Day)

#1: Learning about the Revolutionary War the last week of February by watching some important documentaries on YouTube and in History of U.S. I


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Similarities between March 2001 and 2005

I hate to break it to you guys, but this was the 3rd consecutive March to average colder than normal in the Pittsburgh area. Unlike the "blackhole" Marches of 2013 and 2014, this March actually had warmer-than-normal days on the 16th and 25th of the month. It's just that there were no extended warm spells this month. The St. Patrick's Day high was actually pretty decent too, although it occurred early in the morning. In 2001, I was passionate about many things like the Muppet Babies, various PBS Kids shows, and mainly Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen and their TV series, Full House. In 2005, on the other hand, I was passionate about both Disney Channel AND Nickelodeon shows, as well as the best cartoon series of all time, entitled Liberty's Kids, which aired on DiC Kids Network at the time. Anyway, the 2001 and 2005 temperature mean for March was exactly the same: 35.3. I picked 2005 for this March rather than 2001 because the highest Pittsburgh ever got that year was 59 degrees on March 12, whereas this year it was 69 degrees on March 25. As noted above, it was one of the warmer days, compared to 2013 and 2014. In 2005, the warmest March temperature was 74 degrees on the last day of the month.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: My Top 5 Best Moments from March 2015

#5: Celebrating Matt Mifflin's 20th birthday at Bucca di Beppo in downtown Erie, as well as seeing Phantom of the Opera

#4: Having a slumber party to celebrate my birthday despite the fact that it was not a really huge celebration, and it was cold that evening

#3: Sun-Earth Day on March 20 (Casey Sobert, one of Sarah's older sisters, even came over to help because it was her 24th birthday that day)

#2: My spring break (going to Splash Lagoon to celebrate my birthday, going to see the musical Tarzan at the high school, cleaning out my books and stories from childhood, and even looking at the Which _ Are You? Quiz Book with the Mifflin girls)

#1: Continuing to study the Revolutionary War in History of U.S. I and on YouTube


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Similarities between April 2001 and 2005, As Well As the Past Couple Springs

April was the first month to average warmer than normal in 2015. Even though April 2005 was slightly cooler than April 2001 by 2 degrees, they still were very similar. Without the cold spell towards the end of the month, I would have definitely chosen April 2001 as the mean most similar to this year. See the March similarities to see what TV shows and movies I enjoyed back in 2001 when I was in 1st grade, and 2005 when I was in 5th grade. Early- and mid-spring combined are both similar to 2005, in my eyes. Recall that March 2005 was cold, but then April 2005 was warm. April 2001 did not have a cold spell towards the end of the month. April 2005 did. Like I said, if it weren't for the cold spell, I would have definitely chosen April 2001 for the temperature mean, and we would have 1 month from each of the 4 analog years for the first 4 months of the year to represent the temperature means in 2015. The springs of 2013 and 2014, however, were more like 1996 and 1997. Except in 1997, March averaged warmer than normal and April and May averaged colder than normal. In 2013, it was the opposite: March averaged colder than normal, while April and May averaged warmer than normal. Early and mid-spring of 1996 and 2014 were almost like twins. I believe that March 2014 almost tied with 1996 for one of the coldest March temperature means. April in 1996 had a prolonged cold spell early in the month, and even though April 2014 was slightly warmer than normal, it did not have any remarkably warm days. May of 1996 averaged close to normal, just like May of 2014. Flash-forward to early- and mid-spring of this year, and it is remarkably similar to 2005. However, 2005 had a well-below-average May, which this May is the exact opposite of so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: My Top 5 Best Moments from April 2015

#5: Celebrating Sarah Sobert's 20th birthday at a nice restaurant, followed by a slumber party on the weekend following her birthday

#4: My birthday/ Easter weekend, which the Sobert-Mifflin family was also there for

#3: National High Five Day on April 16, in which the charity was to encourage positive health in kids with a walk-a-thon, healthy snacks, etc.

#2: The CW spring band concert entitled "Wonders of Nature" on the last day of the month (It was also a surprise to see Alex from Wizards in the audience since she is good friends with everyone from The Vampire Diaries, one of the TV shows involved in the concert)

#1: Taking the Sobert-Mifflin family to Washington, D.C. and learning about the history of our great country


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: May 2005 vs. May 2009

What an anomalously warm spring month! Even though May 2009 had no days above 85 degrees, it still had a remarkable spell of days with temperatures in the 80s just around Memorial Day. This May had a remarkable stretch of temperatures in the upper 80s during Mother's Day weekend. May 2005, however, was a completely different story. It was Pittsburgh's 13th coldest May on record, with highs only in the 40s and 50s during the first 4 days of May. At least, neither 2009 nor this year was anything like that. See the January summary as to which TV shows and movies I enjoyed back in 2005 and 2009. Speaking of which, do you guys notice a pattern here with the temperature mean and me rewatching Liberty's Kids episodes? Of course, the 2009 temperature mean always wins! Recall that I watched episodes of that series in January, and the temperature mean won then. I watched those episodes all May, and the 2009 temperature mean won again! What do you guys think? Do you think the 2009 temperature mean will win for all 3 of the summer months and for the final month of the year?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My Top 5 Best Moments from May 2015

#5: Returning to my group for young adults with autism at Carnegie Mellon University

#4: Celebrating Emma Sobert's 22nd birthday with all the Sobert-Mifflin females in the middle of the month with beauty makeovers and healthy snacks

#3: Practicing working as a day camp counselor at the Erie YMCA Summer Camp

#2: Taking a trip to Washington, D.C. with my family and running into Abigail Mifflin's 8th grade class

#1: Watching the first half of all the Liberty's Kids episodes, from The Boston Tea Party to An American in Paris


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: June 2001 vs. June 2005, and a Mid-Year Recap

June 2015 was another month that was reminiscent of 2005 temperature-wise, mainly due to the consistent heat in the middle of the month. As we all know, June 2005 featured a cool spell, then a hot spell, then another cool spell, and to top things off, our first 90-degree heat wave of the season around my mom's birthday. June 2001 had an anomalous cool spell to start the month, and more cooler days towards the end of the month. That June's warmest temperature was only 89 degrees on June 13. Despite the fact that we had cool spells to start and end June this year, the temperature mean still qualified to be similar to 2005, which was 70.4. The final mean for the month of June had to be at least 70.0 or higher. In June 2001, I was still passionate about things like Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen and PBS Kids shows. In June 2005, however, TEENick was my main channel of interest, with sitcoms such as Drake &amp; Josh, Zoey 101, etc. From the first 6 months of the year, I have come to the conclusion that 2015 is the most similar to 2005 for many reasons. Let's start with the similarities: March 2015 set a record low of -5 degrees on March 6, which surpassed March 2005's monthly minimum of 7 degrees on March 4. Snowfall for the 2 Marches was about the same, too, around 9 inches. Also, cold temperatures dominated for these 2 Marches. April 2015 featured a mild first 3 weeks of the month, followed by a cool later part of the month. April 2005 featured the same thing, only there were no remarkable snowstorms in April this year, and temperatures rebounded into the 60s to finish the month. Finally, for June 2015, it was a little more than a degree below the June 2005 mean. If we would have had a drier June, the maximum temperature would have been warmer. However, we managed to hit 90 degrees on the 11th and 12th, which did not happen at all last year in Pittsburgh. With the persistent warmth around that time, it just wasn't enough to trump out the early- and late-month cool spells. Sure, June 2005 had some of those types of spells, but it was a drier June, and we were able to hit 90 degrees 4 times that year in June. The only months that the 2005 temperature mean did NOT win this year were January, February, and May. In January and February of 2005, we experienced mild breaks in between our cold and snowy periods, unlike this January and February, where the cold and snow stuck around for periods of time, particularly in February, which was our 2nd coldest February on record. May 2005 and May 2015 were polar opposites. May 2005 was Pittsburgh's 13th coldest on record, while May 2015 was Pittsburgh's 11th warmest on record. Now, I will share with you my best moments from June 2005.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: My Top 5 Best Moments from June 2015

#5: World Sauntering Day on June 19th, where I took a saunter around my neighborhood to the hospital and back

#4: Taking a bus to the Fox Chapel Yacht Club pool and back on days that it didn't rain

#3: Continuing to be with my group for young adults with autism at Carnegie Mellon University

#2: Working at the Mifflin girls' summer day camp in Erie as a camp counselor for Hannah's group

#1: Watching the second half of the Liberty's Kids episodes, from Sybil Ludington to We the People


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: July 2001 vs. July 2005, and a Review of the Past Couple Summers

July 2015 was yet another mean that was similar to 2005 temperature-wise. July 2005 featured more hot spells than cool spells, and only 2 days had highs in the 70s. July 2001, on the other hand, featured more cool spells than hot spells, with only 2 90-degree days featured. This past July, however, the warm spells outnumbered the cool spells, particularly at the end of the month with 2 90-degree readings, similar to July 2005's late-month hot spell. Without the end-of-month heat wave, I would have chosen July 2001 for the final mean, as the first part of the month featured some cooler afternoons with cool overnight lows, and a 2001 temperature mean would have won for the first time. In 2001, I went to YMCA Day Camp in Natrona Heights. In 2005, I went to YMCA Day Camp out in Plum. See the June summary to see what I liked to watch on TV back in 2001 at age 7 and 2005 at age 11. Early- and mid-summer combined are absolutely reminiscent of 2005, in my opinion. Recall that warmth dominated in both June and July of 2005, unlike 2001, where cooler temperatures prevailed. Even though we did have cool spells in June and July of this year, it just wasn't enough to trump the persistent warmth. The summers of 2013 and 2014, however, were more like 1996 and 1997. Like 2013, 1997 featured a rather average June and July, but a cool August. Only in 1997, August was well below average temperature-wise, while August 2013 was just slightly below normal. Early and mid-summer of 1996 and 2014 were basically identical to each other. Both 1996 and 2014 featured a quite warm June, but a very cool July, and the cool temperatures continued into August both years. Flash-forward to early- and mid-summer of this year, and it is quite reminiscent of 2005. Now that August is here, keep in mind that all 4 of my analog Augusts had warmer-than-normal temperature means. If this August does not have one, then we are in trouble! Keep an eye out as I update this story at the end of the month summarizing what all happened in August!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: My Top 5 Best Moments from July 2015

#5: Amelia Earhart Day on July 24, where I watched a documentary about her and heard famous songs about her

#4: Continuing to be with my group for young adults with autism at Carnegie Mellon University

#3: Continuing to work at the Mifflin girls' summer day camp in Erie as a camp counselor for Hannah's group (See previous chapter as to which YMCA Day Camps I attended in both 2001 and 2005)

#2: The 4th of July party in Rochester, New York where some of my family members, all 9 of the Sobert sisters, the Mifflin kids and their boyfriends, as well as a few of my friends from my group for young adults with autism were there (I even wrote a FanFiction story involving the best cartoon series of all time, Liberty's Kids, entitled Happy 4th of July)

#1: Watching all the Liberty's Kids episodes from The Boston Tea Party to Valley Forge


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: August 2005 vs. August 2009

With temperatures swinging back and forth, this past August was reminiscent of 2009 with an almost exactly identical set-up: the middle of the month being the hottest interval, with a cool spell near or at the end of the month. That was certainly the case with August 2009! August 2005, however, featured a handful of more hot days than 2009, with a 4-day heat wave to kick off the month, along with 4 more 90-degree days later in the month. August 2009 had only 2, and August 2015 just 1. The 17th of the month was the warmest day in both months. The late-month cool spell this year happened just before the end of August, while in 2009, it occurred right at the end of August, with one day failing to get out of the 60s for a high temperature: on the 26th this year, and on the 30th in 2009. August 2005 had a maximum high temperature of 94 degrees, set on 2 different days, while August 2009's maximum was just 90 degrees, set on 2 different days. In August 2005, TEENick was my go-to channel with sitcoms like Drake &amp; Josh, Zoey 101, etc. In August of 2009, the main event that happened was the Wizards of Waverly Place movie premiering on Disney Channel, which was what caused me to like the series. I still liked to watch iCarly on Nickelodeon at the time, too. This was another month that I was actually correct about the temperature mean winning for, so I was spot on average.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: My Top 5 Best Moments from August 2015

#5: National Mustard Day on August 1 to kick off the month, where I watched a parade in Vandergrift and then had a cookout where we, of course, added mustard to hamburgers and hot dogs

#4: Being with everyone at my group for young adults with autism at Carnegie Mellon University for the last time

#3: Working at the Mifflin girls' summer day camp in Erie as a camp counselor for Hannah's group for the last time

#2: Hannah Mifflin's 10th birthday celebration on August 8th and 9th, where we had a birthday dinner, cake, and presents at home on Saturday night, then had a birthday party at Kennywood the next day (I even wrote a FanFiction story with iCarly and Wizards of Waverly Place spoofing 2 Liberty's Kids episodes entitled, "Happy Birthday to Me!" celebrating my birthday for a late birthday present)

#1: Watching all the Liberty's Kids episodes from Allies At Last to We the People


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: September 2001 vs. September 2005

No doubt about it, September 2015 was one of Pittsburgh's warmest Septembers on record! Therefore, it was definitely reminiscent of 2005. What was the most remarkable about this past September was 5 of the first 9 days of the month hit 90 degrees, echoing the 5 days we hit 90 degrees during the months of June, July, and August. Despite the fact that Pittsburgh didn't hit 90 degrees in September back in 2005, it was still a very warm September, with a stretch of days in the 80s from September 8 through September 16. Only one day fell below 70 degrees, and that was the last day of the month, whereas this September had 3, including the last day of the month. September 2001, however, was the polar opposite of 2005, with the temperature well below average, including 4 days with high temperatures only in the 50s towards the end of the month. Despite the fact that these 2 Septembers are very different from each other, very important things happened in these 2 months. There was the 9/11 terrorist attacks on September 11, 2001, which I remember learning about in Social Studies at the time. I enjoyed PBS Kids shows and Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen, as well as Disney movies at the time. In September 2005, I liked to watch TEENick shows such as Drake &amp; Josh and Zoey 101. Speaking of Zoey 101, TeenNick showed a 10th anniversary Time Capsule Reunion episode on September 18, marking 10 years since the episode premiered, in which Chase found out how Zoey really felt for them when they were teenagers, and Zoey made a DVD to bury in the time capsule. I give this September an A+ in my book, not just because of the terrific weather, but because I made a prediction as to which temperature mean would win, and I was right, despite the fact that this September ended up being at least 2 degrees warmer than 2005.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: My Top 10 Best Moments from September 2015

#5: Elephant Appreciation Day on September 23, in which I took the Sobert-Mifflin girls to the Pittsburgh zoo to look at elephants, as well as us all pretending to be elephants and having a cookout lunch

#4: Madison Sobert's Glam-a-Pajama Slumber Party on September 5, where I made myself a special sleepy-time headband

#3: Casey Sobert's Critter Shindig Slumber Party on September 11, where Casey made me a cupcake to look like my favorite cat

#2: Abigail Mifflin's Camping Bash Slumber Party on September 26, where there were more crafts and food than games

#1: Our "Queen for a Day" on September 19, where we did everything we wanted to do, including listening to Maroon 5's latest album, going to a Fall Trends fashion show at the Millcreek Mall, eating at LaRocca's Italian Restaurant, teaching Samantha Mifflin how to read, and showing Abigail and her sisters how to play Mario Kart 7


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Similarities between October 2001 and 2005, As Well As the Past Couple Falls

October 2015 was the 6th month this year to resemble 2005 temperature-wise. Even though October 2005 was slightly cooler than October 2001 by less than a degree, they still were very similar. This October, as well as October 2005, featured 9 days with maximum temperatures of 70 degrees or higher, despite the fact that none of them hit 80 degrees. October 2001, on the other hand, had 12 days with maximum temperatures of 70 degrees or higher, with just one of them hitting 80 degrees. Without the mid-month cool spell, I definitely would have chosen October 2001 for the final mean, as there were several warm overnight lows this month, despite the fact that 2001 did have some record lows early in the month, despite the fact that warmth persisted for the rest of the month, and a 2001 mean would have won for the first time. In 2001, I was a sexy black kitten for Halloween. In 2005, I was a medieval princess for Halloween. See the September summary to see what my main interests in TV were, as well as important events that happened, back in 2001 when I was in 2nd grade and 2005 when I was in 6th grade. Early- and mid-fall combined are definitely reminiscent of 2005, in my opinion. Recall that 2005 had a much warmer than average September, but a closer-to-average October, unlike 2001, which featured a much cooler than average September followed by a warmer-than-average October. Like I said, if it weren't for a cold spell around the middle of the month, October 2001 would definitely have won (It hasn't won for a single month yet this year, unlike 2005, which won for half of the months in the calendar year now)! The falls of 2013 and 2014, however, were more like 1996 and 1997. Like 2013, 1997 featured a cooler than average September and an average October. Only in 2013, September was actually closer to normal while on the cool side, and October was quite warm (prolonged warm spells happened in October both years). However, both 1997 and 2013 featured a much colder-than-average November, as did 1996 and 2014. Only in 1996, September and October were cooler than average, while in 2014, September and October were warmer than average. Flash-forward to early- and mid-fall of this year, and it is very similar to 2005. Now that November is here, keep in mind that 3 out of my 4 analog Novembers had warmer-than-normal temperature means (2001, 2005, 2009) while only 1995 was below average in November. The week ahead looks like good news for those who want warm Novembers for years in this stage to continue, as it is supposed to be in the 60s and 70s every day this week. Keep an eye out as I update this story at the end of the month summarizing what all happened in November!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: My Top 10 Best Moments from October 2015

#5: Sarah Sobert's Petite Slumber Party on October 24, where I made myself a cute pair of mini strawberry earrings

#4: Emma Sobert's Drive-in Diner Slumber Party on October 10, where Emma played great songs from the 1950s

#3: Hannah Mifflin's Sweet Soiree Slumber Party on October 2, where there were more games and food than crafts

#2: My Personalized Slumber Party on October 16, where I made alphabet-themed and self-portrait food, played personalized games, and did crafts involving either letters or pictures of ourselves (I made a personalized friend frame with the pictures from our "Queen For a Day" celebration on September 19! Also, another unusual holiday "Dictionary Day" happened that same weekend on the 18th!)

#1: The Halloween party in Rochester, New York where some of my family members, all 9 of the Sobert sisters, the Mifflin kids and their boyfriends, as well as a few of my friends from my group for young adults with autism were there (I even added another episode from the best cartoon series of all time, Liberty's Kids, entitled Across the Delaware, which has a Halloween-themed subplot)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: November 1995 vs. November 2001

November 2015 was the first month ever to resemble 2001 temperature-wise, with a final temperature mean of 48.5 degrees, just 0.3 degrees warmer than November 2001. Both of these Novembers had high temperatures in the 70s in the first week of the month, with a monthly maximum of 72 degrees on the 2nd in 2001 and 76 degrees on the 4th and 5th this year. Not to mention, Thanksgiving was relatively warm both this year and 2001. 2001's Thanksgiving high was 56 degrees, and this Thanksgiving's high was a balmy 64 degrees. No more than a trace of snowfall fell this month. It was the polar opposite of November 1995, though, when the month felt more like winter than fall, with well-below average temperatures and well-above average snowfall, setting the stage for a long, harsh winter that year, in which only the first part of winter 1995-1996 was interesting. In 2001, when I was 7 years old, I enjoyed many home videos and movies that were made in 1995, such as the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen video series, and the Disney Sing-Along Songs video, Mickey's Beach Party at Walt Disney World, being the most notable. In 1995, PBS Kids still had their P-Pals logo, while in 2001, PBS Kids changed their logo to Dot and Dash. Back in 1995, Nickelodeon had their SNICK block, while in 2001, the evening block for teenagers was changed to TEENick. All That was revamped in a different version. In 1995, Disney Channel did not show live-action teen sitcoms yet, while 2001 began to show live-action teen sitcoms yet, the most notable being Even Stevens and Lizzie McGuire. In other forums, I originally predicted for November 1995 to win, but 2001 ended up winning instead, which was great for a change considering that Pittsburgh had 3 consecutive cold Novembers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: My Top 5 Best Moments from November 2015

#5: World Hello Day on November 20, in which I said "Bonjour" meaning hello in French to greet at least 10 people I know for peace

#4: Samantha Mifflin's 6th birthday party at McDonald's with her kindergarten class on November 4, where 4 of the Sobert sisters, Samantha's 2 older sisters, Abigail, Hannah, and I helped out and enjoyed McDonald's food, birthday cake, and party games

#3: Samantha Mifflin's Pretend Hotel Sleepover on November 7 (her 6th birthday), where we did spa treatments, watched movies, and ate a special macaroni and cheese birthday dinner, as well as a pancake breakfast buffet

#2: Cooking Thanksgiving dinner with the entire Sobert-Mifflin family on Thanksgiving Day, in which I was in charge of turkey gravy and cranberry sauce, despite some problems the Mifflin girls had at the end of the day (I plan to write a new Liberty's Kids FanFiction story which is a prelude to Working As a Team that describes what to do when young children have problems on Thanksgiving)

#1: Taking the Sobert-Mifflin family to New York City and sightseeing all the great buildings


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: December 1995 vs. December 2001

December 2015 was the second month to resemble 2001 in the temperature department, with a final temperature mean of 44.5 degrees, which is well above December 2001's 37.5 mean. Both of these Decembers had remarkable warm days, with 2001's being December 5 and 2015's being December 12 and December 23. Only difference was, December 2001 had a rather wintry last week of the month, while this past December had hardly any wintry weather at all. Just 0.3 inches of snow was recorded this month, while December 2001 reported 5 inches of snow, all occurring in the last week of the month. It also was the polar opposite of December 1995, though, when winter was rather quick to arrive, recording at least 12 inches of snow, as well as a white Christmas for the Pittsburgh area, which did not happen at all this year. December 1995 also set the stage for a long, harsh winter in 1995-1996, and as noted in the last chapter, only the first part of that winter was interesting. See the November summary to see what my main interests in TV were, as well as notable TV shows and movies that were made back in 1995 when I was 1 year old, and that I enjoyed in 2001 when I was 7 years old. Stay tuned for an annual wrap-up of 2015 after I post my top 5 best moments from December 2015!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: My Top 5 Best Moments from December 2015

#5: Beth and Nicole Sobert's prime rib and baked potato dinner, along with strawberry cheesecake and ice cream I helped Samantha Mifflin make on December 22

#4: Shannon and Emily Sobert's duck breast and salad greens dinner, along with chocolate cake and ice cream Abigail Mifflin made on December 23 (one of our notable warm December days this year)

#3: Ashley and Madison Sobert's lamb chops and roasted red potatoes dinner, along with coconut macaroons and vanilla ice cream Hannah Mifflin made on Christmas Eve

#2: Casey and Emma Sobert's beef tenderloin and steamed green beans dinner, along with chocolate-covered strawberries Sarah Sobert made on Christmas Day

#1: Watching all the Liberty's Kids episodes from The Boston Tea Party to In Praise of Ben


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: 2015 Annual Wrap-Up

Overall, 2015 ended up just like 2001 temperature-wise, with an annual average of 52.5, just 0.3 degrees above 2001's annual mean of 52.2. What caused this year to win was not necessarily how many months won for the year, but just like all the individual months of 2016, how close they were to another year's temperature mean. The very warm November and December in 2015, similar to 2001, caused 2001 and 2015 to be similar to each other. Of course, most people will judge a year by its last 2 months of the year temperature-wise. Now, it seems like most people will forget that 6 out of 8 months between March and October of this past year (March, April, June, July, September, and October) had 2005 win for them, rather than 2001. The key thing is here, that, 2001 and 2005 fought many battles in 2015 for winning. March 2001 and 2005 had the exact same temperature mean: 35.3. Difference is, March 2005 had 1 or 2 warm days at the end, as March 2015 did, while March 2001 did not have any. Both 2001 and 2005 had a mild April follow their cold March, and if it were not for the cool spell towards the end of April 2015, 2001 would have definitely won, as 2001 had quite a handful of summer-like days in April. Moving on to summer months, June and July were kind of opposite each other in 2001 and 2005. Numerous hot spells in June and July of 2015 caused 2005 to win, rather than 2001, because as we all know, 2005 was a very hot summer in the Pittsburgh area, while the summer of 2001 was just slightly below average. September 2001 and September 2005 were polar opposites, though. September 2001 was cool, while September 2005 was warm, and September 2015 ranked even warmer than 2005. Also, when the El Nino pattern began in late October, that was when the real battle between 2001 and 2005 began. The Halloween high caused 2005 to win instead of 2001, and also 2001 featured slightly more warmer days than 2005 did. Then came November. Once 2001 won for both November and December, 2005 winning everything was a distant memory, as November 2005 featured some winter-like weather later in the month, and December 2005 was quite cold, as well. November 2015 ranked as Pittsburgh's 4th warmest November on record and December 2015 ranked as Pittsburgh's 2nd warmest December on record, and 2001 had record warmth with these 2 months, as well. As for 1995 and 2009, I am not discussing them as much, because 2009 actually had the coldest average of the group, and 1995 won for just 1 month: February. Which year do you personally think 2015 was another version of, based on how many months won or the proximity to the annual temperature? 1995, 2001, 2005, or 2009? Post a comment in the reviews section and let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: My Top 5 Best Memories of 2015 that I Want to Continue Having in 2016

#5: The 10 Unusual Holidays of the Year

#4: Being with everyone from my group for young adults with autism at Carnegie Mellon University

#3: Helping the Sobert sisters take care of the Mifflin girls on a regular basis

#2: Throwing fun parties for all of my favorite holidays of the year

#1: Watching all the Liberty's Kids episodes on my summer and winter breaks off from college, only this year, in the summer, I will add iCarly and Wizards of Waverly Place episodes, 2 of my other favorite shows as a teen, to the block, as well


End file.
